


Mass Effect: The Elcor Encounter

by Kiwikink



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Mass Effect 1, Mass Effect 2, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwikink/pseuds/Kiwikink
Summary: Shepard begins her greatest conquest...
Kudos: 2





	Mass Effect: The Elcor Encounter

They say the universe is filled with infinite possibilities, a place where any and every combination could happen. And while that may not be strictly true in a literal sense, the Citadel certainly tried to give it a good go. And it was with this spirit Commander Jane Shepard moved into the darkened bedroom. In her time, she had loved them all; the angsty biotic, the bashful asari, the brooding turian, the quirky quarian, the genetically perfect bitch, the psychotic punkette, the righteous justicar, the drell assassin, even the Cerberus assistant. But this, this was new. This was different. This was dangerous. And this was sexy as hell.

“Seductive greeting: Come on in, Commander.”

Jane tensed up, the anticipation swelling within her as she heard that flat, emotionless voice. The elcor was waiting for her, his large, grey muscular body completely naked. Jane admired his form; the thick arms holding up her weight, knuckles pressed to the floor; the rear legs, slender and bowed; black beady eyes, staring lovingly at the slender human commander. Jane smiled shyly, wondering how it had taken her so long.

“Are you sure about this,” Jane whispered, approaching the elcor and stroking his face. “We humans are fragile, and we might not be compatible...”

“Declarative statement: I will be gentle. Poetic line: Love is always compatible.”

“Do you find me attractive?”

“Erotic statement: You turn me on so much.”

“Then make love to me,” Jane gasped. “Make love to me like one of your elcor girls!”

“Sexual bragging: I will rock your world. Nervous suggestion: You should be on top.”

They clambered into bed, passion over taking them. Jane had never experienced anything like it before, and she doubted she would ever again. This was a once in a lifetime encounter, an impossible dream made flesh. She pressed against the elcor, and they began exploring each other's bodies as only lovers could. They tired position after position, technique upon technique; missionary, bareback, tantric, electric. Nothing was off limits.

And then it was over, the two lying next to each other, exhausted and sharing a cigarette.

“That … was … amazing...” Jane wheezed, wondering how she'd be able to walk ever again.

“Exhausted sigh: You work me really hard.”

“Really, I wasn't … disappointing?” asked, rolling over to hug the elcor.

“Obvious lie: I did not fake my orgasm.”

“That is good to hear,” Jane said, snuggling in close. “May this night never end...”

The elcor puffed on his cigarette. “Achievement unlocked: Paramour.”


End file.
